


When No Doesn't Work

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, evil!Benny, insecure!Sam, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to request a fic where Benny takes Sam against his will. Dean can be involved in Sam's rape or be Sam's savior. I love angst and a jealous, insecure Sam would be an important element for me. I'm open to some pain infliction to Sammy but not keen on gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No Doesn't Work

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this does your prompt justice, lovely! As always, if you want a specific kink/prompt written, comment on this story or another one of mine :)

[Livejournal](http://littlefirefly31.livejournal.com/1796.html):

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Dean promised. “Gonna go run some errands, but I’ll bring home dinner.” He squeezed Sam’s hand.

“No hookers this time, Dean,” Sam ordered. “I don’t want a threesome.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you prude.” Dean slapped his ass and winked at him before leaving the motel. “Oh, wait.” He stuck his head back in. “Benny called, he might stop by. If I’m not back, just tell him I’ll be back around 3:00 and he can stick around or come back then. ‘Kay?”  
“Anything for you, Dean,” Sam deadpanned. Dean blew him a kiss and left with a laugh.

The quiet of the motel was disturbing without Dean. Sam was long past the point of being scared when left alone, but it got boring after a while. Sam turned on the TV for background noise and pulled over his computer. Busty Asian Beauties was still up from when Dean used it. “C’mon, Dean, you don’t need this fucking website when you have me,” Sam muttered to himself. He closed out of the tab and searched news articles from various states. Surprisingly, research was easier when Dean was in the background teasing him about being a dork.

The only background noise now was a daytime soap opera with a girl weeping over some man named Javier. There was a murder up in Detroit that could possible be a werewolf, or some freak serial killer. He’d talk it over with Dean before making the final call.

Someone rapped on the motel door but it was too early for Dean to be back. He supposed it was housekeeping and yelled, “Not now, we’re busy!”

The knocking stopped, but the door handled jiggled around before clicking open. “ _We’re_ busy? It looked like Dean’s car was gone.”  
Sam sighed. “Hi, Benny.”

The vampire stepped into the room with a soft click of the door behind him. “Sam, good to see you brother.”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam corrected. He didn’t know why, but brother was kind of like Sammy. Only Dean was allowed to call him that.

“Where is your brother?” Benny asked.

“Running errands,” Sam replied. “He’ll be back at 3:00, so you can come back then.” Sam turned back to his computer and hoped that Benny would take the hint and leave.

“Sam, I get the feeling you’re a little biter towards me,” Benny drawled.

“Don’t know what you’re talking ‘bout,” Sam muttered.

“Don’t be mad, Sam,” Benny said. “I just borrowed your brother for a little bit. He kept fighting to get back to his baby brother. He muttered your name in his sleep, you know.”

“Benny, stop,” Sam grumbled. “I get it, we’re fine, come back at 3.”

“I can see why he was so desperate to get back to you,” Benny plowed on as if he hadn’t heard Sam. “He told me about you. Big, tall, built like a god. His words, not mine, but man if I don’t agree with him.”  
Sam turned around and fuck when did Benny get so close? “Benny…” Sam eased himself away from the vampire but Benny followed him. “Dean won’t be-,”  
“-Back until 3,” Benny finished. “That gives us an hour together, Sam, now how do you want to spend it? Doing research? Or…” Benny shut the computer. “I could find a different way to pass the time.”  
“I’m really good with research,” Sam excused. “Now if I can just get around-,”  
“No,” Benny snarled. “I’ll be polite, Sam, but I’m not a patient person. Or, I suppose, vampire. I want to see what Dean bragged about for months.” He put a hand on Sam’s stomach and Sam shoved him off.

“I’m not interested,” Sam snapped. “Stay away from me.”  
“I know,” Benny purred. “You’re interested in your brother. At first I thought Dean was batshit crazy, talking about fucking his brother. But I can’t blame him now. Now I have a nice, long look at you. I’d fuck my brother if he looked like you.” Benny smirked.

“Get away from me!” Sam backed away. “I think you should leave.”

“But we’re having so much fun,” Benny mocked. “You and me, _brother_. Maybe you’ll let me fuck you if I call you that, huh?”

“Don’t call me that,” Sam hissed. “And I’m not letting you fuck me no matter _what_ you call me.”

“I think you’ll change your mind,” Benny said confidently.  
“Oh yeah?” Sam scoffed. “And what makes you so sure?”

“Because once my dick is in your ass, you won’t have much a say in it at all.” Benny smirked and lunged at Sam. Sam tried to back up further but only made it a few steps before he hit the radiator and the cold window pressed against his back.

Sam tried a new approach. “Please, Benny, don’t do this.”  
“You beg so pretty,” Benny purred. “I can’t wait until you’re begging for my cock.”  
Sam shivered and held up his hands in a show of defense. “Dean will be furious,” Sam stuttered.

“Not if I tell him that _you_ went after _me_. That you were sick of Dean’s cock and wanted something _more_.” Benny winked.

“Fuck you, Dean will _never_ believe you. He’s my brother!” Sam shouted.

“I spent months with him, Dean trusts me on a level you don’t understand!” Benny yelled back.

Sam’s blood boiled. “I’ve been with him since I was born, he will _always_ choose me.” Sam heard the tremor in his voice. Dean _had_ to believe him. He was his brother and he loved Sam, and Sam loved him. “You can’t do this. I won’t lose him.”

“Get on the bed,” Benny demanded.

“No!”

“I said-,” Benny grabbed Sam’s arm roughly. “Get. On. The. Bed!”

“No!” Sam kicked at Benny but the vampire’s lip curled back and he threw Sam onto the floor.

“I’ll fuck you on the ground, makes no difference to me,” Benny growled.

Sam kicked again and it managed to knock Benny off balance enough to scramble away. He barely got anywhere before Benny rammed into Sam and made Sam collapse on the bed. Benny jumped on top of him and it knocked the wind out of Sam. He struggled to get his breath back and prevent Benny’s hands from peeling off his jeans at the same time. “Stop it, you fucking bloodsucker!”

“I like your spunk, Sam,” Benny whispered. “It makes this even more fun.” Benny pulled Sam’s arm behind his back until Sam cried out in pain, and pinned Sam’s legs. “Beg for me, Sam.”

“Fuck you!” Sam tried to turn his head and glare at Benny but Benny slammed his hand into the bed. His hand slid to Sam’s neck and squeezed it so it was harder for Sam to regain his breath. Sam struggled tried to take a breath but Benny’s hand held tighter.

Sam felt his jeans being pulled off roughly. The snap dug into his skin and he winced at the shock of pain. Dean always thought it was hot when Sam didn’t wear underwear but he never regretted it more than at this moment. “Stop, stop, stop,” Sam pleaded. “Please, stop this. I don’t want it!”

“I’m gonna make you scream,” Benny promised. “You’re gonna come on my cock whether you like it or not. Dean will come in and see you; your _lover_ will see you coming on another guy’s dick. Do you think he’ll like that?”  
“Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam cried. “Dean, please!”

“Dean isn’t here to save you this time, Sam.” The smirk in Benny’s voice was downright evil.

The zipper on Benny’s jeans was pulled down and a second pair of pants landed on the floor next to Sam’s. A soft breath indicated that a pair of underwear and a shirt had followed. Benny forced Sam’s arms over his head and pulled off the shirt. It ripped down the seam on the side. “God,” Benny breathed, “You _are_ gorgeous.”

“Get away from me,” Sam begged. “Please, please, go away!”

“No.” Benny pressed down harder against Sam and he felt an angry finger push in to his hole. It burned without any lube and Sam whimpered. “Feel good, Sam?”  
“No, no,” Sam sobbed. “Stop, help me, Dean!”

 “Dean isn’t here,” Benny sing-songed. He had three fingers pushing Sam open and it hurt like hell. His whole body screamed _wrong, bad, not Dean, pain_. He felt the blunt head of Benny’s dick pressing against his ass.

“Stop!” Sam cried. “Stop!”

Benny laughed cruelly and started to push inside. “It’s a little to late for that.”

Sam tried to squirm out from underneath Benny. Dean was bigger than Benny, but Dean always stretched him and made sure there was plenty of lube before pushing in slowly. Benny took none of the precautions and shoved in balls deep. It felt like someone was shoving a splintering wooden cane up his ass and Sam heard himself scream in agony.

“Quiet the fuck down.” Benny clamped a hand tightly over Sam’s mouth. His screams and pleas were muffled. Truly no one was going to come to his aid.

 _Dean, please, come home, come home,_ Sam thought. _I need you, I need you_. Benny slammed in him roughly over and over again. Sam’s dick remained soft. Benny’s cock tore at his insides and the way was someone eased with the blood from torn skin.

Sam was outright crying now but couldn’t even let himself be embarrassed. His mind started to detach from his body, the pain ripping him apart until he felt like he would die.

“You feel so good, Sam, so hot and tight!” Benny moaned. “I’ll have to talk to Dean about sharing you because god knows I could get used to that. Ughn!”

“Stop!” Sam yelled. It was trapped behind Benny’s suffocating hand.

“Sam, oh, your ass feels amazing. Now I know why Dean could put aside the incest factor; your tight little hole is the best thing I’ve had around my dick in a _long_ time.”

“Dean wants me for more than sex,” Sam choked out. He didn’t know if Benny heard him. Sam didn’t even know if it was true. Dean always talked about how good Sam was in bed, what if that was the only reason Dean bothered to carry on this relationship?

Benny’s thrusts were more erratic and Sam knew what that meant. Dean’s hips stuttered the same way when he was about to come. “Fuck!”

Sam whimpered when he felt the vampire’s come filling his ass. The only comfort was that he hadn’t come. Maybe Dean would believe that Sam didn’t want this if he didn’t get any pleasure through this. He started to come down from the pain high when Benny pulled out roughly. Sam winced in pain and disgust from the come running down his legs. _Wrong, not Dean, bad_.

Benny flipped Sam onto his back. He didn’t have the energy to protest anymore. Whines of “stop” and “please” occasionally slipped out but Sam couldn’t think beyond that.

Benny put a hand on Sam’s flaccid dick and started to stroke up and down it. Sam shook his head when his traitorous dick started to fill with blood. _Wrong, not Dean, bad_.

Sam heard a key jingle in the lock. From the determined look on Benny’s face, he hadn’t heard it.  The soft footfalls of someone padded in and Dean’s voice said, “Sam, I’m home a little early, did Benny ever—oh, shit!”

“Dean!” Benny jumped off Sam like he was on fire. “I couldn’t stop him-,”  
“Dean,” Sam croaked. “Help.”

Dean froze and his eyes narrowed. “You have two seconds to get off my baby brother before I tie you up and inject you with dead man’s blood until you’re begging to die. And you better hope I never see your ugly mug again, bloodsucker.”

“Dean-,”

“Now, Benny!” Dean roared.

Sam almost fainted in relief when the vampire gathered his clothes and left the room. “Dean, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want it-,”

“Shh.” Dean hurried to Sam’s side. “It’s okay, I’m here. Are you in pain?”

Sam nodded weakly and noticed his dick. It was still hard. “I didn’t mean to get hard, Dean.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Dean kissed Sam gently. “Why don’t I help you with that, okay?”

Sam moaned when Dean’s mouth closed around the head of his dick. _Yes, Dean, good, safe_. “Feels good.”

Dean hummed around Sam’s dick and the vibrations felt wonderful. It didn’t take too many licks from Dean before Sam was on the edge. Dean moved his hands to play with Sam’s balls and with a cry, Sam came.

“Better?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, don’t ever be sorry. I want to kill that fucking vamp and I would have right there, but…” Dean rubbed Sam’s arm. “I had to take care of you. You’re more important.”

“I love you,” Sam whispered.

“I love you too. Let’s get you cleaned up, Sammy.” Dean helped him limp to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. Sam relaxed and let his brother’s capable hands take care of him.

Dean tucked Sam into bed later that night and worshipped Sam with kisses, showing his little brother just how much he meant to Dean. Dean rode Sam until Sam screamed through his orgasm, even though one of Dean’s rules was that he never bottomed.

Sam fell asleep with Dean curled around him.


End file.
